There has been known a process of producing a piezoelectric vibrating member for use in a Drop-On-Demand ink-jet recording head, in which common and individual electrodes are provided on opposite major surfaces of a plate of piezoelectric material, respectively, cutting the plate into the form of a comb using a dicing saw to form a plurality of equally spaced piezoelectric actuators, and bonding the piezoelectric actuators onto a vibrating substrate.
The above process, however, takes an increased time in cutting the piezoelectric plate by the dicing saw, which renders the process inefficient. Also, the machined piezoelectric actuators must be fixed at a specific positions on the vibrating substrate with a great precision. However, they are bonded on the substrate using an adhesive, leading an inefficient and inaccurate assembling thereof.